


Kuroko no Pole Dance

by AlscoChan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, M/M, Multi, Multipairing, Pole Dancing, Sexy, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, generation of miracles - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21394840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlscoChan/pseuds/AlscoChan
Summary: "Un sourire vorace déchirait son visage basané, ses dents blanches étincelaient dans l'obscurité tandis que son corps musclé se mouvait langoureusement sur l'estrade. [...] Daiki aimait son métier. Quoi de mieux que danser et se mettre à poil devant une foule compacte pleine de phéromones en ébullitions !" Multipairings (surprises) ! C'est un AU, pas de basket ou de GM ! ;p
Relationships: Akashi/Aomine/Kagami/Kise/Midorima/Murasakibara/Kuroko, Aomine Daiki & Other(s), Aomine Daiki/Other(s), MultiPairings - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Kuroko no Pole Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est un défi lancé par Lawiki. Juste ça : Kuroko no Pole Dance … en gros « démerde toi avec ça ! Mouahahahahh »
> 
> Donc, j'espère vous contenter !
> 
> Je ne vais pas vous annoncer les couples dès maintenant, à vous de trouver, comprendre, démêler les relations ;p
> 
> Je vous conseil de lire cet OS en ayant un accès à Youtube, certaines parties y seront référencées (les chorés), qui sont parfois trop dure à retranscrire et parce qu'elles ne seront pas nées de mon cerveau ! (je veux rendre la gloire aux personnes ayant créé ces chorées avec la musique, c'est de l'art, vous comprendrez le les voyant ;p)
> 
> Bonne lecture ;p

Un sourire vorace déchirait son visage basané, ses dents blanches étincelaient dans l'obscurité tandis que son corps musclé se mouvait langoureusement sur l'estrade.

Sensuellement, il approcha de son collègue qui tournait gracieusement autour d'une barre verticale. Les mains au-dessus de la tête, le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus clairs et à la peau opaline laissa son dos glisser le long de la barre métallique, ses jambes s'écartant obscènement tandis qu'il était presque au sol. Le bleuté pivota et remonta le long de la poutre, gardant cette dernière entre ses cuisses.

Alors, le basané se colla à son dos, laissant ses lèvres effleurer la nuque pâle alors que son regard se posait calmement sur la foule en contre-bas. De nombreux regards avides et embrumés de désir se posaient sur eux. Joueur, il empoigna les mèches claires entre ses doigts et tira la tête en arrière, logeant son visage dans le cou dégagé, ses yeux rivés dans ceux des spectateurs. Dans un élan purement bestial, il ondula son corps contre celui du plus petit, plaquant par ailleurs le corps fin contre la rambarde.

La respiration essoufflée du petit le rendait fébrile, tout comme son petit cul qui se trémoussait contre son bassin. En rythme avec la musique, Kuroko passa ses mains dans la nuque basanée, son dos s'arquant contre son torse, d'un mouvement expert, il enroula ses jambes autour de la barre métallique et se frotta langoureusement contre.

Après quelques minutes de ce doux jeu, Tetsuya mit ses mains sur la barre et Aomine s'éloigna.

Revenu à sa place initiale, il profita de la nouvelle musique débutant pour commencer les choses sérieuses.

Sur le rythme de Gooey (Magic Mike XXL), le danseur se tourna dos à la foule, la laissant mater sans vergogne son cul mis en valeur par son jean moulant.

Abandonnant toute pensée, lâchant la retenue exercée sur son corps, il commença à se déhancher voluptueusement, fermant les yeux de plaisir. Le plaisir de sentir la musique raisonner jusque dans sa cage thoracique, jusque dans son coeur.

Sa tête partie en arrière, sa bouche s'entrouvrit dans un sourire doux et sincère. Doucement, le jeune homme tira sur les pans de sa veste et la fit glisser de ses épaules. Tout en se mordant les lèvres, les yeux toujours cols, le jeune homme fit face aux danseurs en contre-bas et déboutonna sa chemise, ne tardant pas à la laisser choire au sol.

Il rouvrit les yeux, ses mains parcourant son corps, son déhanché enivrant de nombreux danseurs. Un rictus enjôleur aux lèvres, il défit la fermeture de son pantalon.

Il retint un sursaut lorsque des mains puissantes saisirent sa taille. Elle firent tomber son jean et palpèrent fébrilement son torse pour ensuite glisser sur ses cuisses nues. Les cheveux violets qui caressèrent son cou et bouche gourmande qui dévorait son cou lui arrachèrent un sourire.

En duo, ils se déhanchèrent sensuellement, faisant tourner de nombreuses têtes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La boîte était fermée depuis près d'une heure et enfin, les employés pouvaient partir.

Aomine passa un bras autour des hanches d'un blondinet tout pétillant de joie, malgré l'heure tardive.

\- Aominecchiiiiiiiiiii~ ! Je t'ai vu danser avec Murasakibaracchi !  
\- Hum. Et ?  
\- C'était vraiment sexy. J'voulais vous rejoindre.

De fausses larmes coulèrent des belles prunelles dorées, faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Daiki.

Se calant un peu plus contre le corps de son ami, Aomine lui susurra à l'oreille :

\- Eh bien, rejoins-nous la prochaine fois.  
\- Je ne pourrais pas, Aominecchi ! Je suis serveur, la plupart du temps.  
\- Mais… si… j'avais soif ? Si je te demandais de me réhydrater… si je voulais que TU me réhydrates…

Les joues précédemment roses devinrent cramoisies tandis que les jolis yeux s'écarquillaient.

\- Imagine. Toi… pressé entre nos deux corps quasiment nus, un plateau à la main, prêt à renverser tous les verres à tous moments… Imagine. Ta tête en arrière, sur mon épaule, ma bouche sur ta gorge, celle de Murasakibara sur ta clavicule…

Le blondinet eut un long gémissement, sa paume de main s'empressant de cacher la bosse dure dans son pantalon.

\- Aomine-Kun, cesse de tourmenter Kise-Kun.  
\- J'oserais pas, Tetsu. Et toi… tu étais déchaîné sur la barre !  
\- J'ai apprécié que tu me rejoignes, dommage que tu ne le fasse pas plus souvent. Tu as des coups de reins fort appréciables.

Aomine ricana et ébouriffa les mèches du petit bleuté, ce qui lui arracha un sourire discret.

Murasakibara arriva ensuite dans la pièce, accompagné de Midorima. Directement, le jeune violet posa sa tête sur celle d'Aomine et laissa ses bras sur chaque épaule du basané.

\- Kise. Il serait favorable que tu améliores ta qualité de service. J'en ai assez de refaire des commandes à cause de ta maladresse.

Un couinement lui répondit tandis que le blond se tassait contre Kuroko.

\- D-de toute manière, je danse demain. C-c'est Kurokocchi qui s'occupera du service.  
\- Tant mieux. Bien, bonne soirée à tous.  
\- Oh ! Et salue Satsu de ma part !  
\- Elle dormira probablement quand je rentrerais, Ahomine.

Le rouge aux joues, le jeune homme à lunettes s'empressa de quitter les lieux, non sans entendre un dernier commentaire du blondinet :

\- Réveille la tout en douceur alors~! Elle a dit que tu savais faire !

Le rire d'Aomine se mélangea à celui du blond, Kuroko se contentant de sourire derrière sa main et Murasakibara grogna. Étais-ce d'amusement ?

\- Mine-chin. J'ai plus de bonbons.  
\- J'en ai à la maison.

Il y eut une légère pause durant laquelle les employés encore présents se changèrent.

\- Tu dors toujours chez moi, hein ?  
\- Bien sur, Mine-chin.

Le basané enfila son pull et se tourna vers le violet, assis sur le banc près de lui. Tendrement, il passa sa main dans la chevelure mauve avant de poser un chaste baiser sur sa tempe. La voix plaintive de Kise s'éleva alors :

\- Et moi ? Je veux venir aussi, Aominecchi !  
\- Bah… si tu veux.

Son regard croisa alors celui, implorant, de Kuroko. Avec un sourire amusé, il souffla :

\- Vous savez que mon lit est censé être un deux places ?!

Mais le « oui » était irréfutable. Alors, Kise poussa un cri de joie avant de tous les traîner dehors, gambadant joyeusement jusqu'au métro.

Une fois chez le basané, Kuroko se laissa choir sur le canapé, Murasakibara l'écrasant de tout don long, allongé sur son dos. Il ne prêta pas attention aux couinements plaintifs du petit bleu, il se mit même à grignoter son épaule découverte, une de ses grandes mains remontant le haut gris de Tetsuya, dévoilant la peau crémeuse.

Sous le regard moqueur de Daiki, Kuroko tendit une main tremblante vers Kise.

\- Kise-kun… sauve moi.

Avec un cri de guerre, le blondinet s'empressa de sauter sur la main tendue et tira de toutes ses forces. Constatant que ses efforts ne menaient à rien, il se plaqua contre le flan du géant et poussa avec des grognements qu'Aomine qualifierait d'obscènes. Il se mordilla la lèvre et ricana en voyant Kuroko sortir de sous leur ami, en nage.

Kise prit vivement le bleuté dans ses bras et embrassa fébrilement les petites joues rondes.

\- Mon petit Kurokocchiii ! Méchant Murasakibaracchi !

Levant les yeux au ciel, Aomine partit vers la cuisine et revint dans le salon au bout de quelques minutes ; Murasakibara avait la tête sur les genoux de Kuroko, lui même assis entre les jambes en tailleur de Kise. Les bras chargés, le basané posa un paquet de chips sur la table ainsi que des boissons et donna un paquet de bonbon au géant violet avant de se laisser tomber sur lui, leurs torses et leurs bassins plaqués.

Les bras musclés et bruns encerclèrent les hanches d' Atsushi et le visage basané se pressa contre l'épaule musclée. Distraitement, Murasakibara porta une friandise à sa bouche avant d'en mettre un entre les lèvres d' Aomine.

Avisant le sucre sur les lèvres charnues, Atsushi grogna et se laissa à les lécher consciencieusement, tirant de nombreux frissons au basané.

\- J'suis épuisé. On va dormir, Aominecchi ?

Seul un gémissement rauque répondit. Cependant, Aomine se redressa, à califourchon sur Murasakibara puis tira ce dernier de la main droite, sa main gauche empoignant le bras d'un Kuroko à moitié endormi. Kise sauta sur le dos d'Aomine, se collant à lui une fois dans le lit. Kuroko se vautra entre les jambes basanées et soupira de contentement lorsqu'une jambe de Murasakibara passa sur sa taille.

Ils se levèrent dans l'après-midi, tous à moitié nus. Le violet sembla penser qu'utiliser Aomine comme mule toute l'après-midi était une bonne idée ; il était toujours contre son dos, ne le lâchant que pour les cas d'extrême urgence.

\- Oh ! KUROKOCCHIIIIII !  
\- Kise-Kun ?  
\- Je viens de me rappeler que… ce soir, le thème était aux Maids !

Seuls des regards indifférents lui répondirent et il couina une nouvelle fois, saisissant sa veste et claquant la porte en marmonnant hystériquement des propos incompréhensibles pour les autres. Ils haussèrent les épaules et reprirent leur vie.

Le soir, c'est un Kise rougissant et bafouillant qui se changea dans les vestiaires des employés, en compagnie des autres. Il couina et se tendit en avisant le regard affamé d' Aomine posé sur son corps.

Il portait un micro-short noir, avec un nœud papillon rouge autour du cou, en dehors d'un petit veston noir ouvert, il ne portait rien d'autre.

Avec un discret sourire en coin, une lueur amusée dans le regard, Kuroko s'approcha de lui et passa un serre-tête orné d'oreilles de chat dans les cheveux blonds.

\- Parfait.

Le petit bleuté avait une courte robe noire et blanche bouffante, cachant à peine le bas de son boxer rose fluo. Sa tenue était jumelle à celle d'Akashi, qui lui, portait en plus un plumeau dans les mains, le faisant claquer dans sa paume tel un fouet (nda : moi au moins, je ne lui fais pas faire des choses étranges).

Kuroko sautilla jusqu'au garçon aux cheveux rouges et se pendit à son bras. La vision fut très troublante pour les autres ; deux garçons presque identiques, mais l'un aux cheveux clairs et à la bouille d'ange innocent et l'autre aux cheveux vifs et à la mine sévère, autoritaire.

De nombreux fantasmes prirent racine de cette vision pour certains employés.

Aomine, lui, avait opté pour une jupette noire, avec une dentelle rose sur le bas. Son haut était un fin bustier noir et rose dentelé, un laçage fushia dans le dos. Il frissonna en sachant que pour se dévêtir sur scène, quelqu'un devrait délasser le tissus. Il n'avait hésité que quelques secondes avant d'enfiler les bas en résille blancs que Kuroko lui avait tendu, passant avec un sourire carnassier le porte jar telle qui allait avec.

Murasakibara et Midorima seraient tous deux derrière le bar, ainsi, ils avaient des tenues assez simples.

Aomine dévisagea sans vergogne un autre danseur, un peu plus loin, qui travaillait rarement en même temps que lui à ce poste. Ce soir, ils seraient ensemble en haut des estrades ; il jouerait donc avec lui. Son regard félin observa son vis à vis ; le même genre de jupon volumineux que Kuroko mais en noir et bleu, des oreilles de chat blanches lui aussi sur la tête, ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur son visage, sa peau blanche attirant l'attention sur ses yeux gris et le grain de beauté tentateur. Himuro.

Le basané se lécha les lèvres d'envie. Ils allaient s'éclater.

Que la fête commence.

Ce fut sur les notes de Bang Bang d'Elizabeth Gillies qu'Aomine décida de commencer à titiller le brun.

Himuro avait la tête en bas, le jupon retombant sous son nombril dévoilait son boxer bleu marine, son ventre plat s'étirant alors que ses doigts effleuraient presque le sol, ses bras tendus vers la scène. Être uniquement suspendu par ses longues et fines jambes ne sembla pas le déranger pour onduler sensuellement contre la barre de Pole Dance.

Cela faisait déjà deux heures qu'Aomine ne pouvait que dévisager avidement le jeune homme. Il se sentait durcir au fur et à mesure du spectacle tandis que lui-même se déhanchait.

Tremblant d'envie, le basané s'approcha du garçon et n'hésita pas avant de presser ses lèvres près du nombril nu, puis de mordre doucement la peau. Himuro gloussa et remonta ses paumes le long de ses jambes, des chevilles aux hanches.

Ils savaient tous deux que le spectacle qu'ils offraient était indécents et allait allumer de nombreux feux dans les reins des jeunes hommes au bas des estrades.

Himuro passa ses mains dans le dos d'Aomine et défit le nœud rose, dévoilant aux clients les délicieux muscles dorsaux se mouvant au rythme langoureux de la musique. S'écartant doucement, Aomine descendit sa jupe et fit deux pas en avant, prenant garde à ne pas tomber du haut de ses escarpins de dix centimètres, pour se libérer du tissus.

Il était à présent uniquement vêtu d'un boxer rose phosphorescent qui ressortait derrière la dentelle du porte jartelle blanc, ses bas en résille mettant en valeur ses jambes à la musculature parfaite.

Dos aux clients, il trémoussa son petit cul bien roulé et regarda par dessus son épaule dans la manœuvre, un sourire sauvage étirant son visage.

Un long frisson parcourut sa peau lorsque des doigts frais effleurèrent ses épaules. Une voix suave murmura contre son oreille :

\- Voudrais-tu être ma barre ce soir, que je puisse danser autour de toi ? Que je m'enroule autour de toi ? Que je rampe, que je te serre, que je te possède, que je te tienne… ?

Déglutissant difficilement, Aomine se tourna violemment vers Himuro et le souleva pour qu'il entoure ses longues jambes blanches autour de sa taille. Ses mains bien ancrées autour de ses hanches, il parvint à retenir le corps mince lorsqu' Himuro se pencha en arrière pour répéter le mouvement de qu'il avait fait plus tôt sur la barre. Leurs bassins se frottant arracha un grognement aux deux garçons.

Et si sur les « bang bang », Himuro et Aomine s'amusèrent à donner des coups de reins lascifs l'un contre l'autre, ce n'était qu'un hasard que les clients les trouvèrent diablement érotiques.

La nuit fut extrêmement chaude pour tous les spectateurs, même pour les autres employés.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Aomine-Kun. Le patron m'a demandé de t'informer que tu ferais le show de demain.

Les yeux comme des soucoupes, le basané dévisagea Kuroko, ahuri.

\- M-moi ?  
\- Hum. Apparemment il y a eu de bons retours sur toi. Tu seras sur l'estrade central, seul. Tiens, c'est la playlist de demain ; c'est une soirée sur les Films. Tu dois choisir la musique sur laquelle les feux seront sur toi, Aomine-kun.

Après quelques secondes, c'est un immense sourire qui déchira le visage de Daiki.

\- Ah. Et n'oublie pas ton costume.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

insi, le lendemain soir, Aomine marchait en direction de son lieu de travail, sa main nouée à celle de Murasakibara, qui lui tendait une chips de temps à autres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit un paquet de Marshmallow, il en donna plusieurs au basané, amusé par les étoiles dans les yeux bleus.

Ils furent accueillis par un Kise trépignant d'impatience.

\- Je suis trop heureux qu'on s'accorde touuuuuus !

Il sautait dans tous les coins de la pièce, enlaçant Kuroko, Aomine, Murasakibara et se tenta même à prendre rapidement dans ses bras un Akashi au regard désabusé.

Ainsi, Midorima revêtit la tenue du Joker, de Suicide Squad tandis que Kise faisait sa Harley Quinn.

Avec amusement, Aomine vit Himuro deshabiller le blondinet du regard. C'est vrai qu'il était… bandant. Le basané ne pouvait dire le contraire ; le petit cul était mis en valeur par le short bi-colore, son torse nu ne portait que la veste et son cou était entravé par un collier où il était noté « Poussin ». Il avait teint le bout de ses mèches et ses escarpins donnaient à ses jambes des hauteurs vertigineuses. Une sucette carmine rendait ses jolies lèvres humides. Ses yeux de biches étaient maquillés et des tatouages faits au marqueur ressortaient obscènement sur sa peau opaline. Vraiment. Bandant.

Par ailleurs, le basané haussa un sourcil appréciateur en avisant la tenue du brun. Pas mal, pas mal du tout, même ! Catwoman. La tenue moulante en cuir ferait tourner de nombreuses têtes, au même titre que ses yeux gris mis en valeur par le masque noire aux oreilles de chat. Une queue assez rigide pour suivre les mouvements de son corps tombait de son dos, réclamant tous les regards sur le cul parfaitement moulé et à croquer.

Murasakibara portait la tenue d'infirmière du Joker, mais de façon plus… sexy. Aomine crevait d'envie de lui retirer, sachant que dessous, il ne trouverait qu'un sous vêtement vert.

Kuroko avait revêtu la tenue de la Harley Quinn d'Arkam City, Akashi s'était empressé de prendre le rôle de son Joker. Ils s'accordaient toujours ensemble pour les soirées telles que celle-ci, attirant de grandes questions existentielles sur une possible relation amoureuse entre eux chez les autres employés. Mais il n'en était rien. Non, Akashi était en ce moment en couple avec une jeune fille que Daiki qualifierait de totalement insignifiante tandis que le petit bleuté sortait avec un grand mec nommé Teppei. Un véritable… bouffeur d'arcs en ciel. Mais bon, au moins, le basané savait son petit Tetsu heureux.

Aomine, lui, avait une tenue plus classique du Joker : un costard mauve. Après tout, il fallait de la matière, pour faire un strip-tease digne de ce nom ! Un trait carmin étirait ses lèvres au-delà de leurs limites, son regard était souligné de khôl, sa peau légèrement plus pâle que d'habitude -autant vous dire qu'il avait eu du mal à unifier le teint de tout son corps ! Ses cheveux étaient provisoirement verts.

Le basané sentait l'impatience faire frissonner son corps. Il allait avoir la place centrale, ce soir.

Son instant était venu ; dans l'obscurité de la scène, il sentait son cœur battre follement. Il se lécha les lèvres, remis sa cravate correctement, se tourna vers la foule se déhanchant en contre-bas, se retourna dos à eux une nouvelle fois, passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux, la respiration hachée par la nervosité.

Il sursauta presque en entendant les premières notes de Glory Box (Portishead), mais se reprit vite en sentant les projecteurs l'éclairer.

Le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, le basané jette un œil par dessus son épaule, croisant le regard d'un client le dévorant sans pitié. Un sourire félin étira ses lèvres charnues, dévoilant ses dents d'une blancheur étincelante.

Il se tourna vers les clients en rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière pour leur laisser admirer la lueur bestiale entre ses yeux mis-clos, tandis que sa langue caressait sensuellement ses lèvres étirées. Tout en passant une main assurée dans ses cheveux, il tira légèrement sur sa cravate, dévoilant un peu plus sa peau basanée. Il retira sa veste de costard, portant à présent une chemise qu'il ne tarda pas à déboutonner en roulant des hanches lascivement.

Ses yeux brûlants de passion étaient plantés dans les prunelles incertaines et subjugués d'un jeune homme qu'Aomine qualifierait de craquant.

Tout en écartant les jambes pour descendre jusqu'au sol, il rabattit sa chemise sur ses bras, ses abdos et autres muscles roulants sous sa peau foncée sous le mouvement.

À présent à genoux au sol, ses jambes écartées sans pudeur aucune, il retira sa chemise et défit son pantalon, dévoilant son boxer vert comme ses cheveux sous le tissus violet. D'un geste sexy, il laissa tomber son pantalon, se félicitant intérieurement de ne pas avoir mis de chaussures. Maintenant vêtu uniquement d'un boxer et d'un cravate, il se pencha au-dessus du sol. Le buste dans le vide et dans une invitation érotique, il prit entre ses doigts le menton d'un client, celui qui le fixait avidement depuis le départ, et l'attira à lui avant de saisir presque violemment les lèvres frémissantes dans un baiser fougueux.

Appréciant le baiser, Aomine prit la nuque chaude et moite dans une poigne ferme et attira le jeune homme un peu plus près. Dans un gémissement de plaisir, le basané chuchota au garçon de le rejoindre sur l'estrade, ce que ce dernier fit avec le rouge au joue.

Une fois qu'ils furent ensemble sur la scène, le basané resta à une distance raisonnable, craignant de trop brusqué le jeune homme. L'air timide et incertain du brun tout frêle lui tira un sourire attendri et voyant que le garçon ne savait pas quoi faire de son corps, Aomine lui prit doucement la taille et l'entraîna dans un petit collé-serré sans prétention, empreint de douceur. Toujours cramoisi, la main tremblante du jeune homme se posa tout de même sur son flan, juste sous son cœur. La lèvre rose pincée entre les dents blanches attira furieusement l'attention de Daiki, qui libéra la victime de morsures en l'embrassant.

Le jeune homme sursauta mais rendit timidement le baiser, acceptant finalement de coller leurs bassins. Aomine laissa glisser ses lèvres jusque dans son cou et lui l'interrogea sur son nom d'une voix chaude.

\- S-Sakurai.

Un sourire lumineux lui répondit.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Mine-chin.

Avec un grognement, le basané se pelotonna un peu plus contre le flan brûlant du géant violet, laissant ses lèvres effleurer un téton rose. Qu'il finit par aspirer et lécher. Il fut violemment tourné sur le dos, la masse de son ami le surplombant et sans avoir le temps de réagir d'avantage, le jeune homme violet l'embrassa profondément, pillant ses lèvres, violant presque sa langue. Leurs bassins se trouvèrent et s'accrochèrent pour entreprendre de sensuels mouvements de va-et-vient.

Murasakibara entreprit ensuite de marquer la gorge de son ami.

\- A-Atsushi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Avec un dernier coup de langue sur le morsure, le violet le transperça d'un regard lourd de reproches.

\- T'avais pas le droit de danser avec un client.  
\- C'est pas interdit. Puis j'ai même pas couché avec ; pas que ça m'aurait dérangé.

Il grogna en sentant Murasakibara lui frapper durement le ventre.

\- T'es pas à eux. T'es rien qu'à nous. Les autres ont pas le droit de t'avoir et de te toucher. Kuro-chin et Kise-chin sont énervés aussi.  
\- Ça t'a pas empêché de dormir avec moi…  
\- Parce que moi j'ai ma place ici. Pas ce client insignifiant.  
\- T'es pas jaloux d'Himuro, pourtant…  
\- Parce que je le connais. Il joue mais il va pas plus loin.

Aomine leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. Il prit la nuque de son ami dans sa main et l'attira contre lui, pour lui voler un tendre baiser.

\- Et dis moi, Atsushi. T'es pas jaloux de Teppei, qui touche à notre Tetsu ?!  
\- Nan, parce que je sais que c'est assez sérieux entre eux.  
\- Et qui aurait pu penser que tu étais si sérieux que ça, mon Atsushi ?!

Toujours souriant, le basané lui ravit une nouvelle fois les lèvres.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tous sur scènes, en joggings, les danseurs attendaient. Bientôt, une femme à l'air douce et malicieuse leur fit face, accompagnée d'un homme à la mine sérieuse.

\- Bien. C'est la dernière répétition, vous devez être parfaits pour ce soir. Kise-Kun, Himuro-kun. Vous ouvrez le bal. Eh ! Que faites vous dans ces frusques ?! Je veux tous vous voir répéter dans vos tenues !

Le blondinet eut un couinement pitoyable et ses joues virèrent cramoisies. Himuro, avec un petit rire, l'attira à sa suite, parmi les autres employés se dirigeant vers les loges.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kise envoyait des regards apeurés de bête traquée autour de lui. Et pour cause ! Il portait un collant noir transparent, avec un ligne opaque tout le long de l'arrière de la jambe, des escarpins noirs, des justaucorps sans bretelles noirs, avec un petit pompon blanc dans le creux des reins, des oreilles de lapins noires, souples et des bracelets/manchettes blancs. Himuro portait la même tenue mais avec les manchettes noires également. Ainsi, leur corps fin et leurs longues jambes étaient mises en valeur, appelant au viol.

Les joues roses de Kise fit frissonner de nombreux danseurs, et lorsque le brun se pressa contre le blond, beaucoup durent détourner les yeux et respirer un grand coup.

\- Mais vous êtes A-DO-RA-BLES ! cria la jeune femme, les mains sur les joues et des étoiles dans lieux yeux. Bien, en place !

Kise se mordilla la lèvre en s'asseyant au milieu de la scène, dos à son partenaire. Il étaient appuyés sur le bras proche du public, cette même jambe tendue au sol, la seconde jambe était pliée et leur bras posé dessus. Il avaient la tête penchée sur le côté, fixant droit devant eux. La lumière blanche se riva sur eux lorsque la première note se fit entendre.

(nda : voici la choré, je ferais une note en fin d'OS ! www. youtube watch?v =OXKiSLLJEsw retirez tous les espaces surtout ! )

Leur danse donna chaud à tous les spectateurs. Les répétitions débutaient bien.

Bien plus tard, cette nuit là, la boîte de nuit était ouverte depuis facilement deux heures et il était temps que le véritable spectacle commence.

Pour l'occasion, la piste de danse était pleine de poufs, de chaises, de tables, de tabourets, pour permettre aux groupes d'amis et clients de s'installer confortablement afin de profiter pleinement de ce qui allait leur être offert. C'était rare que l'endroit fasse des soirées aussi particulières, ainsi, le lieu était bondé de monde.

Dans les coulisses, Kise avait du mal à respirer, l'angoisse le faisant presque suffoquer. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main ferme se coula contre sa hanche, et qu'un corps se pressait contre son dos. Il soupira de soulagement en rejetant la tête en arrière lorsqu'il reconnu le parfum de Daiki.

Les lèvres charnues de son ami déposèrent un tendre baiser dans sa nuque alors que sa voix chaude murmurait des paroles apaisantes dans le creux de son cou.

Lorsque la présentatrice eut fait son travail, la salle fut plongée dans le noir et Himuro tira doucement le poignet du blondinet.

\- Rends les fou, mon petit blond, murmura Daiki.

Et cela ne rata pas, la foule était divisée en deux parties ; ceux trop abasourdis par la prestations qui ne pouvaient faire le moindre geste, leurs sexes très probablement au garde-à-vous, tandis que les autres, (même si sûrement dans le même état physique) criait des ovations, debout et applaudissant follement.

Aux dernières notes, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient dirigés félinement vers deux barres de Pole Dance sur les côtés de la scène et avec un remonté de jambe sensuel, il terminèrent la tête en bas, les mains agrippées à la barre entre les cuisses serrées.

Lorsque la seconde musique débuta, c'est Kuroko qui était au centre de la scène, personne ne l'avait vu s'y placer. Le basané se lécha les lèvres en le déshabillant du regard ; un pantalon en latex brillant, une bande du même matériau dissimulait ses tétons et ses bras en étaient entravés, tels des gans, remontants jusque dans son cou, des cuissardes en cuir remontait au-dessus du genoux et les bords d'un string du même bleu que ses cheveux remontait discrètement sur ses hanches nues. Son ventre plat et blanc attirait les regards dans le même temps que la lumière et ses yeux restaient sans expressions. Aussi, quand il commença à se déhancher, le silence le plus total se fit, admiratif.

( nda : www. youtube watch? v= h1BDJsu90xE retirez bien les espaces)

Les deux lapins le rejoignirent à la fin et ils débutèrent ensemble une nouvelle danse : Whatta Man. Les tenues affriolantes et les trois dansant ensemble firent monter un peu plus la pression chez les spectateurs, qui en redemandaient toujours plus, masochistes qu'ils étaient.

(nda : www. /watch? v= WFhwvhMj6lI)

Les trois danseurs terminèrent en ayant collé leurs bassins les uns aux autres, leurs mains liées, les bustes rejetés en arrières, dégageant outrageusement leurs cou et leurs torses qui appelaient à être dévorés de baisers.

Kise, fidèle à lui-même était rouge de gêne mais on pouvait remarquer un discret sourire orner ses jolies lèvres roses.

Vêtus de slims noirs huilés et de veste en queue de pie, sans rien dessous, ainsi que de gans blancs, les cinq autres danseurs se mirent en scène, Aomine au premier rang avec un autre type, Murasakibara à quelques pas plus loin derrière lui. Il transperça les clients de son regard bleu nuit, appréciant l'envie et le désir dans leurs yeux et sur leurs visages.

Il inspira un grand coup puis expira avant de faire les premiers mouvements prévus.

(nda : www. youtube watch?v =TltBXow8How)

Aomine se sentait vivant, son sourire était éblouissant, son cœur tambourinait inlassablement de manière frénétique dans son oceur. Son regard traversait sans cesse la salle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un court instant sur le sourire en coin d'Akashi, qui le dénudait sans vergogne.

Puis tandis que les trois autres danseurs allaient vers Himuro, Kuroko et Kise, Murasakibara et Aomine se firent face, retirant sans aucune pudeur leur veste et en la balançant dans la foule en contre bas.

Les yeux dans les yeux, il se laissèrent porter par la musique, ne coupant presque jamais le contact visuel, la chorégraphie imprégnée tellement loin dans leurs cerveaux qu'ils n'avaient même plus à réfléchir pour l'exécuter.  
Ils envoûtèrent sans même s'en rendre compte les spectateurs, une fois de plus subjugués.

(nda : www. youtube watch? v= Q1WFG7TRrfI )

Les chorégraphies se succédèrent, toujours plus sensuelles les unes que les autres, Aomine n'hésitant pas à entraîner Himuro pour danser langoureusement contre lui, Murasakibara prenant quand à lui à partie Kuroko, à la plus grande joie de ce dernier. Et transi de peur de se faire dévorer par les trois danseurs que Kise connaissait moins, il se colla contre le dos du basané, lui offrant la présence de deux petits lapins sensuels.

Le spectacle se clôtura sur Gang Bang, Kuroko, Himuro et Kise en tête , les cinq autres danseurs plus en retrait. Ils mattaient sans honte les petits culs se trémoussant devant eux.

(nda : www. youtube watch?v =Grr0aToOChs )

La soirée fut un véritable succès. Et le patron décida qu'ils feraient de nouveau des soirées telles que celle-ci.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ce soir là, c'était le retour de vacances d'Aomine, la lumière des projecteurs lui avait manqué, tout comme danser contre ses amis. Aussi, si il se retrouva avec les cuisses d'Himuro sur ses épaules et ses lèvres charnues embrassant le ventre pâle, juste sous le nombril tandis que le brun ondulait contre la barre, les mains terriblement haut sur cette dernière, ce ne fut qu'un malheureux hasard. Murasakibara ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, se chargeant de dévêtir son ami de toujours.

Putain. Daiki aimait son métier. Quoi de mieux que danser et se mettre à poil devant une foule compacte pleine de phéromones en ébullitions ?! Vraiment… rien ne surpassait cela.

Il eut un plus grand sourire lorsque, une fois uniquement en boxer, Murasakibara l'amena plus loin du brun et prit vivement possession de ses lèvres, dans un baiser débordant de passion. Oh oui. Le violet revendiquant farouchement son territoire !

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ? Vos avis ?
> 
> Cela fait un petit moment que je veux faire du Murasakibara/Aomine ! Désir accompli ! #Fierté.
> 
> Pour ce qui est de la chorégraphie de Kise et Himuro en lapin sexy ! C'est donc avec les jumeaux italiens de Hetalia, montage créé par VintageOtaku, à qui j'offre tout mon respect pour ce travail formidable ! Kise a bien sûr le rôle de celui aux cheveux les plus clairs et Himuro au châtain foncé ;p  
C'est aussi Vintage Otaku qui a réalisé Gang bang !
> 
> Tetsu est représenté par Biélorussie dans la vidéo, personnage extrait d'Hetalia. Levi Jones est la fabuleuse créatrice de ce montage ;p  
Levi Jones est aussi responsable du trio Tetsu Kise et Himuro ;p
> 
> Pour la première avec les cinq danseurs dont Aomine et Mukkun, la réalisatrice est Gin G !
> 
> Merci de m'avoir lue ! Le petit bouton en bas ne fait pas de mal, c'est une promesse, je l'ai bien dressé :p


End file.
